


El regreso del archienemigo

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo quería llegar a casa, después de un largo día de trabajos y reuniones, pero como siempre, algo se tenía que salir de sus planes y aquello le molestaba, porque él era el hombre de hielo… pero su archienemigo siempre sabía sorprenderlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El regreso del archienemigo

Su día había estado agotador, aquella era la verdad. Muchas reuniones en demasiado poco tiempo. Una agenda demasiado apretada, por la cual no podía hacer nada más que parecer un autómata que debía cumplir horarios, acudir a reuniones, todo por el bien de la nación e imperio británico.

Verdaderamente entendía que lo llamasen el hombre de hielo.

Descendió del automóvil, cerrando con suavidad la puerta negra, para comenzar a caminar hacía su hogar, mientras el auto se marchaba.

Camino con su elegancia usual hasta la puerta y la abrió, entrando a su elegante morada, dejando las llaves en una mesita.

Su humor tampoco lo estaba acompañando demasiado. Estaba a dieta, nuevamente, cosa que siempre lo hacía tener mal humor, además que la presión de su cargo a veces lo superaba y al final terminaba desquitándose con Anthea, siendo que la mujer lo terminaba enviando a casa, como en esta ocasión, para que durmiese algo…

Ese era el otro tema… desde hace tres años que no podía conciliar el sueño decentemente, era algo que no podía evitar…

Su tren de pensamientos fue cortado cuando vio algo, una minúscula cosa fuera de lugar, dentro de su hogar, que le hizo prender las alarmas en su mente.

Alguien había entrado a su casa, podía saberlo con certeza por las pequeñas cosas movidas en su hogar, pequeñas pistas que comenzó a seguir, llegando hasta la puerta de su dormitorio, que estaba entre abierta.

Sujetó el paraguas negro, siempre solía llevar, con su pálida mano. Ladrón o espía, la persona que había entrado a su casa había estado, y aun podía estar, dentro de su dormitorio.

Abrió con suavidad la puerta, para no hacer demasiado ruido, quedando anonadado por la figura que reposaba en su cama, durmiendo apaciblemente, alumbrado por las suaves luces que se colaban por la ventana.

Podía observar aquella pálida piel, que contrastaba con las sabanas de seda negra de la cama, mientras aquellos risos caían con una suave gracia sobre aquella frente…

A aquel hombre lo reconocería en cualquier lado…

Era Sherlock, su pequeño y berrinchudo hermano Sherly, su archienemigo…

Fue en ese momento en que las pistas se juntaron en su mente. Todos los detalles se unieron y pudo ver claramente que todo había sido un truco de su hermano, ¿con qué motivo?, aun no lo sabía con certeza, pero varias teorías se estaban haciendo en su mente, mientras se llamaba idiota mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la situación, por aquella pena y por la culpa que recorría su ser desde hace tres años.

Suspiró con pesadez, sabiendo que cuando Sherlock despertase al día siguiente, le diría lo obtuso que había sido por no haber notado antes la farsa, pero aquello… aquello no importaba mucho en este momento, en realidad.

Con cuidado dejó el paraguas apoyado en el marco de la puerta y camino hacía la cama, sacando con cuidado su pijama de debajo de una de las almohadas, que Sherlock no estaba ocupando, pues conociendo a su hermano sabía que aunque tuviera una cama tamaño matrimonial sólo terminaba ocupando un lado, por lo cual se había dormido en el lado que él no ocupaba.

Se sentó con delicadeza sobre la cama, comenzando a sacarse los zapatos y los calcetines, para luego sacarse la chaqueta y el chaleco, sacándose la molesta corbata, dejando todas las cosas ordenas en una silla que tenía cerca.

Se levantó y fue en dirección al baño, a cambiarse la ropa, pues aunque Sherlock estuviera dormido, podía despertar y no tenía ánimos de que lo molestase por su dieta.

Cuando salió del baño, finalmente, con sus dientes ya limpios y preparado para dormir, corrió las mantas, recostándose al lado de su hermano, observando como el hombre parecía relajarse al tener su cuerpo al lado, casi como si se sintiera seguro después de tantos años.

Esa noche el sueño lo invadió rápido, ya al despertar regañaría a Sherlock y escucharía sus motivos, volverían a tener sus largas discusiones… a decir verdad… había recuperado a su archienemigo… y aquello le gustaba…


End file.
